


Home in Your Arms

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [19]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just really need kenvi fluff shhhhhh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Jaehwan honestly didn’t mind wherever he ended up, his free spirit taking him anywhere his heart felt the most joyous. He could go beyond the city, beyond the country, yet most of the time, he was lead to Wonshik’s side, to find his head on the younger’s comforting shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late with my prompts and honestly I'll be behind for a while because of babysitting and taking good breaks with friends if I'm honest. Also, not relevant at all, but I'm gonna go for a Hakyeon Hyde look for Halloween, so that will be fun~  
> Enjoy this random Kenvi fluff based on the prompt: Dimming Sun

Jaehwan’s favorite time was sunset. It was even better when all of VIXX had a break, each of them finding their own place to watch the sky shift into a myriad of colors, a place where the sounds of the city around them died down. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had preferred to rise above the clouds on the highest buildings, sitting alongside each other watching the city lights glow against the coming night sky. Hongbin and Taekwoon preferred to go to more obscure places, up in the mountains above difficult trails, their rough breaths accompanying the strong winds against their body. Jaehwan honestly didn’t mind wherever he ended up, his free spirit taking him anywhere his heart felt the most joyous. He could go beyond the city, beyond the country, yet most of the time, he was lead to Wonshik’s side, to find his head on the younger’s comforting shoulder.

He was aware that he wasn’t the one who needed the most assurance during these times, the warm light accentuating all the weary features that had developed onto the rapper’s face. Jaehwan was proud of Wonshik, the brave man taking on so many responsibilities for their group, for their company. However, he didn’t ignore how much stress it could put on the other, took note of each night that the rapper returned home late from being in his studio all night. Every member had their own way of supporting each other, all of them knowing how much Wonshik adored the small touches or gentle embraces he was pulled into. Hakyeon and Jaehwan showed their affection more often and more easily, though the older of the pair still had trouble setting a limit, sometimes invading Wonshik’s personal space when he wished to be alone. The leader didn’t feel as mad as before when he got rejected, only asking Jaehwan to help Wonshik in the only way he could.

The Jellyfish building was VIXX’s second home, their place they familiarized the most outside of their own hometowns. All of them held it in a special place in their hearts, but none more so than Wonshik. He wasn’t asked to be there for most of his time, to forego family visits in order to work on mixtape tracks, perhaps tracks for future group tracks. The CEO and staff didn’t force him to work so hard, but Wonshik’s mind did, wanting the group to be as successful as they could, adding those own weights of worry on his shoulder. Jaehwan knew he didn’t do it on purpose, but it still hurt him to see the other ignore his own needs, his own stress showing each time they wanted to take a step further in their fame. The older knew he couldn’t drag the other too far from the place he had glued himself to, so whenever the sunset came and he had time, he dragged the rather reluctant rapper onto Jellyfish’s rooftop.

Jaehwan had never been more proud to his trips to the gym whenever he had to lug Wonshik’s limp body to the elevator, drag him back outside when the other whined about almost finding the right beat. It was amusing to see the enthusiastic guy turn so mopey; Jaehwan was aware that most of it was an act, an excuse for Wonshik to lean against him, to steal some extra touches around his waist. The dramatics were done until Jaehwan laid the rapper onto the bench, his rough breaths reminding him that although he was stronger, his stamina still needed to improve. He always provided his own performance afterwards, the joyous noise of deep chuckles making laying on the warm concrete floor in an awkward position all worth it. Jaehwan felt his own smile rising whenever he saw that he had brought tears into Wonshik’s eyes, this time from too much laughter.

Whenever they get settled onto the bench alongside each other, a silence washes over them, one that lets them breathe their own sighs of relief. Wonshik wastes no time in bringing his hands together with Jaehwan’s, hiding his bashful smile when he feels their fingers interlock perfectly. Jaehwan falls over with little grace into his favorite crook, pleased to find the familiar scent of cologne and candles against the younger’s skin. They remain in that position as they watch the sky transition from dark pinks to heavy oranges, the sun halfway past the horizon, but still providing enough warmth for the two who had always forgot to bring jackets or sweaters along with them. 

Moments such as these were the few times where Jaehwan recognized that being silent made it even better, turning your head just enough to watch your lover’s awed face shine even more than the sunset did. All the rough features along Wonshik’s profile were shown against the dimming sun, sometimes even fooling Jaehwan that the rapper could be tough all the time. It would work if the main vocal didn’t know him so well, how much the other was waiting for him to straighten up to press his lips against an expecting earlobe.

In truth, this was Jaehwan’s favorite part of their intimate time together, to giggle at the sight of Wonshik’s stiffening posture as he blew a soft breath to him. He knew was being such a tease, Wonshik waiting with all of his might for the other to say those three words. Yet, Jaehwan waited, waited long enough until he could no longer feel the blood rushing in his palm and nudges against his chest. Humming happily, Jaehwan turned back to the sun, looking on until the very last bit of light reached them to whisper his confession to Wonshik.

_ I love you. _

  
Technically it wasn’t a confession since the older had told him this a million times already. It was more of a confirmation, one that Jaehwan knew Wonshik appreciated hearing it often, especially during his breakdowns. Luckily for both of them, today was one of the calmer days, the rapper finally turning to return Jaehwan’s adoring gaze. As both of them closed their eyes, Wonshik leaned over, smiling into the kiss he would never get tire of, the one that was always promised when the sun set. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll get another fic up tonight but I'll work on it as much as I can~ Hopefully you guys will stay with me for this series~ Have a nice day/night~


End file.
